


You're Not You When You're Hungry

by ChamomileTeaPages



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Norm is a bro, Perry dislikes being called fun-size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamomileTeaPages/pseuds/ChamomileTeaPages
Summary: Perry the Platypus is NOT fun-sized, thank you very much.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Norm, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Norm & Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	You're Not You When You're Hungry

“Hey, Perry the Platypus!” your nemesis exclaims, dropping a kiss on your forehead and a fun-sized candy bar into your paw.

“You’re fun-sized!”

You punch him in the stomach. 

“What was that for?”

You take a piece of paper and scribble _I’m not fun-sized._

“Sure you aren’t, Perry the Platypus. Sure you aren’t.”

“Norm,” he grumbles, “do you agree with me that Perry the Platypus is fun-sized?”

“Of course, sir!” Norm announces cheerfully. 

“See, _Norm_ agrees with me.” 

“I always agree with you, sir!”  
  


Heinz stares at you, hands on his hips.

_I’m still not fun-sized_ , you write.

“Mhm, right.”


End file.
